Living on the Otherside
by aalliiee0473
Summary: Elena finds her self trapped in a world with two gorgeous vampires but now she has to choose over the daring Damon or calm Stefan. Which will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Damon and Elena 3

Elena:

My eye's burned, my head aked and I was running as fast as I could. Sun was blinding me as I ran faster. My head seemed ready to explode as I tired to think of why I was running. All I knew is I had to go now! A creaping sensation came over me and I relized what ever I was running from was so close enough to attack me. I was running out of breath panting and sweating.

"Run, run as fast as you can!" a voice spoke. It sounded like a loud eco coming from every direction. I stopped running and kept scanning the forest for anything! I began to shiver as the frost but at my face, a shiver running all the way down my back.

"You can't run from me! I know you Elena I no your secret…."

"AHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs as every thing went black and suddenly I was in my bed again. I was ok. The room around me was black and I was drenched in sweat. All of a sudden I was blinded by my light as Jenna flicked on the light swich.

"WHAT! What happened!" she was wearing a bathrope to hid her pajamas and she was freaking out; her eyes wide with fear and concern.

"I'm fine Aunt Jenna" I told her a small smile over my face hiding my disconfert from the dream, "just a bad dream. I'll tell you about it in the morning." She nodded said goodnight, turned out the light and left. The first thing that popped into my head was Stefan.


	2. Chapter 2

When I had awoken permanently that morning I quickly through on some clothes, hoped into my car and drove to Stefan's. I tried to drive slow and respectable but there was this restlessness in the back of my mind the urged me to go forward. It took only 10 minutes after speeding and slowing down trying to calm my nerves. It was about 7:30 and the sun had just peaked over the tree tops in the cold fall air.

It was that time of year when the sun is still warm but the shade seems to get colder and colder as the days go by. This morning seemed the coldest to me and I ran up door. The sun hadn't warmed the ground yet and the tips of the grass where covered in a shimmering white residue. I decided not to knock and let myself in, closing the door quietly behind me. I turned around observing the room. It was dark and seemed just as cold as it had been outside. I slowly inched forward looking around me but I couldn't see anything. I brushed my fingers against the wall searching for the light switch.

As I slowly inched forward, the lights flashed forward and Stefan was right in front of me. Because of his sudden movements I scream but quickly covered my mouth when I realized who it was. He smiled down at me in a laughing sort of grin.

"Boo" he whispered. I became extremely mad at him and pushed him away, realizing he was 3 inches from me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air. All he did was laugh at me and lean against the wall.

"Didn't mean to scare you my love" he said in a joking tone. I crossed my arms and glared at him so that he'd know I was angry with him. If it hadn't been for his crossing of the arms movement I never would have noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I glanced down and observed his beer chest seeming to lighten up and I thought about how hot he was. Stefan seemed to noticed and laughed at me.

"Seems my charm won in the end."

"Huh?" I replied as I looked up at him a little entranced. He still had the same grin on his face like he knew he would win this. I blinked a few time to snap out of it and went back to glaring.

"Don't think you can win that easily. Your 'hypnosis' doesn't work". I moved away from him and sat over by the couch. I grabbed a blanket and rapped myself in it shivering lightly. He followed me and sat on the couch opposite of me. We sat there quietly for a moment, neither one of us wanting to break the silence.

Stefan and I had been friends for some time but I had always tried to keep it from him that he amazed me in everyway possible. He had always been there for me when I needed to talk to him and likewise.

"I had a really strange dream last night" I finally whispered. At first he didn't respond but simply sat there studying me so I decided to continue.

I was being chased in the woods by this voice. It kept telling me it knew my secret. When I woke up the first name that popped into my head was …" I trailed off and stared at him waiting for a reaction.

"Was who?" he asked. His face was stern, concentrating.

"You" silence. We sat there for a moment as he digested what I had told him.

There was more silence until finally he sighed and looked into my eyes.

"Elena… I don't think it means anything" he said it quickly and efficiently without showing me any feeling.

"WHAT?" I said, sort of freaking out at him, "what do you mean it means nothing! It has to! I don't have a secret but he told me to run!"

"Oh so it's a 'he' know?" he smiled jokingly but I wasn't falling for that.

"Stefan I though it was you that was chasing me in my dream. I don't know how but it doesn't make sense!" I admitted to him sheepishly.

He got off the couch and sat next to me, very closely and smiled as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it".

But I did worry about it! I couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of the day. I went to work and thought about it. I went home and still thought about it. I went to sleep that night but when I woke up I couldn't remember what there was to think about. The dream was gone!


End file.
